User blog:NoodleBooty/Why I believe Freddie won't break Sam's heart...
First, I feel entitled to warn you that this blog is very Seddie/Sam centered :) I understand that others may disagree with what I'm about to say, but please don't be mean or argue in the comments. I love to debate and discuss, but I will not retailiate to nasty comments. We all need to remember that at the end of the day we are all here because we love iCarly and it's wacky humor! Ok, so I refuse to believe that Dan would make Freddie break Sam's heart, and I have reasons for thinking this. Throughout the show, we have been shown that Sam is not one to share her emotions openly with others. None of her relationships have really worked out to her advantage (Jonah was a jerk, Pete didn't notice her until she changed her image, Carly was also interested in Shane and the two almost came to blows over him). She is abrasive, wild, mischievious and very hard to handle. Not a lot of guys would know how to handle her frequent meat cravings and out-of-control behaviour. From what we've seen, her home life isn't at it's best either. Her mother is quite neglectant (is that a word? xD) towards her, her sister attends a high-class boarding school miles away, and her father is out of the picture. She has a brick wall built around her, which only Carly has been able to fully break down. Carly is the one person who loves her for who she is, who makes her feel like she belongs somewhere. However, Freddie has also stuck by her side, despite the countless beatings she has given him over the years. He remained her friend even though he was certain she despised him. He gave away a six-month cruise just to get rid of the girl who was making her unhappy, He let her onto his fire escape even when she had practically ruined his social life and made him a laughing stock at school, He went to go find her, just so he could give her advice because he wanted her to be happy. We all know that Freddie is a very decent, kind (and in my opinion, extremely good-looking :D) guy, either of the two girls would be incredibly lucky to have him, and Sam has obviously fallen hard for him. I assume she has had these feelings for a while, as the mood reader said "in love", and love is an extremely powerful emotion. So surely, she has had to watch while the boy she is in love with desperately tries to win the heart of her best friend. Imagine how that would make a person feel, especially if they struggled with letting people get close to them. At the end of iOMG, we are shown that Sam decided to risk it all and show Freddie how she felt. Now, if he just says "Oh Sam, I'm sorry! I'm still completely in love with Carly, I can't do this!", where would that leave Sam's character? Completely destroyed, that's what. Probably very similiar to Jade (Victorious) in the episode "Jade dumps Beck". If she really loves Freddie, those feelings will not disappear over an episode, and Sam will be heartbroken for a really long time. A lot of people would be very angry at Dan and the writers for letting such a thing happen to any character, nobody wants to see Sam moping around over Freddie for the remainder of the show. However, despite all this, I am not sure that I would like a relationship to form between the two RIGHT AWAY. Freddie was visibly shocked when Sam kissed him, and I would find it very unlikely that one kiss would make him fall for Sam too. I think he needs time to weigh out his options and figure out his feelings for both Sam and Carly. I think the second part of iOMG should be Freddie-centric, showing him maybe getting advice from Carly and Spencer about the events that occured in the lock-in. What do you think? Do you agree, disagree? Did I make any sense at all?! (I tend to ramble a bit, and I apoligise if this is just one big mess :P) Please drop me a comment below, I love to read them! Category:Blog posts